


The Monster Games

by GayBaeShipping



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Brian Needs a Hug, Inspired by The Hunger Games, They're All Younger Than Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBaeShipping/pseuds/GayBaeShipping
Summary: It is the morning of the 75th Monster Games. 17-year-old Brian Yu is keen for his last year with his name in the Games to end. But when his sister is called forth, and he takes her place, it's up to him to survive against the other tributes. Can he do that when very distracting Damien LaVey shows up?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Monster Games

The morning of the Monster Games reaping was coming, and Brian was not ready. Not in the slightest. Waking up to dim lights in his town, he blinked away sleep. Out of all of the reaping’s, this was the one he was most terrified of. His family, sunk into poverty, got by on Brian’s skills. He was once a chill guy, and he still was, but he had to rely on his keen senses in the workplace of his town, Apocalypse.

There were several other towns that would be reaped this morning:

  * Flamer, home to thousands of Fire Djinns.
  * Oceania, home to the Vanderbilt Republic and mermaids.
  * Hellion, home to thousands of demons.
  * Transylvania, home to thousands of vampires.
  * Fearon, home to thousands of embodiments of fear.
  * Grav, home to thousands of ghosts.
  * The Moors, home to thousands of werewolves.
  * Medusa’s Forests, home to thousands of gorgons.
  * Frankenstein’s Town, home to thousands of Frankenstein’s Monsters.



Brian knew he had a bad run this year. He had to sign up for grain supplies, something that would keep his family going if he weren’t chosen but meant that his name was put more in the globes. Other children had to do it as well, but he knew that it was highly likely he would be reaped.

There was a groan from his little sister, shifting beside him. Too poor to even afford more than one bed. His parents slept on the floor. “Brian,” she whimpered, and he gently wrapped his arms around her. “I’m scared.” He pulled her close, hearing the little girl’s heartbeat like a drum.

“Don’t worry, Mi,” he said gently. “You’re not going in there.” He knew it was extremely unlikely she would be going in. He had signed up for all the grain supplies, so her name was only entered once. It was so unlikely he didn’t need to worry about her.

She made a small tut noise and nuzzled into his chest. “Come on, let’s get you ready,” he said, sitting up, and bringing her with him. Like him, Mi was a zombie with a green complexion. She looked different compared to Brian in many ways: her lips were always blue, her most obvious piece of rot was on her collarbone and her eyes had pupils. “Ma made you a beautiful dress.”

Mi rose to her feet, and Brian pulled out the delicate dress his mother had hand-made for many a year. It was a beautiful thing, layered at the bottom, and coloured purple, Mi’s favourite colour. It had ruffles at the bottom and a V-neck collar. “It is really pretty,” he said, holding it up to her tiny body. “Don’t you think?”

She nodded and a familiar smile appeared on her face. “Do you have a suit?” she asked. He nodded, smiling. “Can I see it?” He shook his head and she pouted. He laughed and gently tapped her nose.

“Wait here, little flower,” he said, and walked out the front door. He was in the poorest part of Apocalypse, but he knew a woman who sold flowers. Well, traded. And hence, he needed his axe and he needed to find the snowbank where he had hidden the dead squirrel he hunted the other day. He retrieved his axe from a tree root and hooked it onto his belt, following the hidden trail to the snowbank. In it were three fat squirrels and one juicy tree rat he had axed down.

He picked them up by their tails and trailed over to the black market. “Morning, Yu,” the traders called. “Nice squirrel! I’ll trade it for a bottle of oil.”

Brian inclined his head politely, and travelled farther in. “Mrs Hob?” he said, kneeling in front of an old woman surrounded by flowers. “I brought you a tree rat.”

The woman raised her head, baring her teeth. “How nice of you, Bobbie,” she said. Brian smiled at her, even though she was blind and hard of hearing. “What shall it be?”

“Uh…d’you have any snapdragons?” he asked politely. “It’s for Mi.”

“Yes, for you obviously,” she said, swatting his hand as if he were being silly. “Let me just get it.” She turned over, sniffing loudly around her flower garden, snuffling and moving around until she was in front of the snapdragons. “I’ll give you two, for my tree rat.” She pulled two up carefully and passed it over. Brian took them, tucked them into his belt and carefully took out his hunting knife, skinning the tree rat. He passed it over and she smiled warmly. “I hope after the reaping you can get me another one.”

“Of course,” he said, standing with the skin of the rat. “Your flowers are the best around.” She blushed and giggled, swatting him away.

Brian trekked back to the oil merchant, passing him a squirrel for a large bottle of oil. He was left with two squirrels, which he traded with a man with a bakers hand for a roll of bread, and the last went to a woman who sold cheeses. It would make for a decent breakfast. Walking home, he pulled out the snapdragons and twirled the stems between his fingers.

He walked into his home, where Mi had dressed in her dress. “You look beautiful,” he said, smiling gently. “Here.” He took out the snapdragons, tucked one behind her ear and the other in her dress pocket. “Now, give us a twirl.” She twirled, giggling and he smiled. He was so glad she wasn’t entering the Games. It would kill her. That was the point of the Monster Games.

During the Old Ages, a group of rebels turned against the Highers (which was a massive city). The Highers won, and now every year, a boy and a girl are taken by the Highers and forced to fight to the death. Only one person won. Sometimes, every fourth year, if two people from the same town won, they could both go home.

“Alright, you have to get changed!” Mi said, and Brian smiled, walking to the ‘bathroom’. Inside was the suit his mother had made. It was dark green with a pink tie, and he quickly changed. “Almost time to go,” Mi whimpered, and he leaned down to hug her.

“Mi, I promise you I’ll do everything I can to keep you out of the Games,” he said, and kissed her forehead. “Now let’s go, little snapdragon.”

She took his hand and the two walked down to the centre of town, in front of the mayor’s house, where the tributes would go to wait for a train to take them to Higher. This was where Mi and Brian separated. He walked her to the girls’ line, ready to get her finger pricked and her blood dropped onto paper. That was the way they were recognised. Brian did the same, and since he was 17, almost the maximum age you could be to be in the Games, he was at the back. He could see Mi stepping up to the front, her 13 years making her extremely close to the front.

Finally everyone was seated, all the children under 18 and above 12, sitting in the stands where their parents watched on, praying their child wouldn’t be taken. A small petite woman with large breasts and golden lips stepped forward. Even as a zombie, she was beautiful, and no rot was obvious anywhere. But Brian hated her. She was the woman who would call out the names. Lillian Rain. “Welcome to the 75th Monster Games!” she announced, and the microphone she spoke into screeched for a moment. “As you know, we shall be taking two tributes, a girl and a boy. And your mentor for this year is, as always…” she looked over to the seats, where the mayor, the mayor’s daughter and a spare chair were. There was no mentor. Well, there was, but he was either asleep or high. Probably both. Only one tribute had survived in Apocalypse. His name was Uri Deist. He was constantly high and always sleeping whenever Brian saw him at events. “Not here today,” Lillian said, clicking her tongue. “Anyway, we shall be drawing out names, begin –“

A loud crash sounded, and Uri finally appeared. As expected, he reeked of marijuana and stumbled sleepily to the chair available, crashing down. “Carry on, carry on,” he said, waving his hand at Lillian’s disgusted face.

“Beginning with girls,” Lillian finished. Inside a globe beside her where thousands of slips of paper. She reached in with her hand, her painted nails grasping one. She pulled it out and unravelled it. “Mi Green Yu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed it, that would be greatly appreciated.  
> Follow my page for more Monster Prom stories.  
> Comment any suggestions and any tips on writing better.  
> Thank you. Tune in next month.


End file.
